Dreams
by The.Lady.Of.Many.Names
Summary: Embriagada estaria ela, se aceitasse o calor de seu consolo noturno, sua proteção e seu cuidado. Se compactuasse com o impulso febril de ser, de fato, um passarinho entre suas mãos calejadas e duras. - Pro AS do Papéis Avulsos. R.A. N.C.


Fic escrita para o Amigo Secreto do fórum Papéis Avulsos.

**Fla**, desculpa a demora, desculpa essa tentativa de fic, você merece, tipo, a fic mais linda e mais foda do mundo, entregue no dia certinho, e não te matando de tanto esperar, eu sei, e peço mil desculpas por ter falhado em tudo isso =(

Ainda assim espero que goste.

Minha primeira fic de GoT, e como eu li apenas até o começo do livro 2 em inglês, sem nem ter visto a série ainda:

1. Spoilers limitados.

2. Talvez tenha algo bizarro, sei lá.

R.A., N.C. de leve (na minha concepção).

As frases no meio são de poemas aleatórios da Sylvia Plath.

* * *

_Ela é rosa, pontilhada. Já olhei para ela tanto tempo,_

_Eu acho que ela é parte do meu coração. Mas ela oscila._

Todos eram párias e meretrizes, ele bem o sabia. Não havia malícia no mundo que ele desconhecesse; dos nascidos em berços de ouro aos nascidos em bordéis, nenhum homem e nenhuma mulher deixava de carregar em si uma mácula na alma, uma mácula na mente, uma mácula no coração. Párias e meretrizes, cavalheiros e princesas, impuros, infiéis, desleais. Ele aprendera a digerir a malícia, conviver com a sujeira, dançar com a sombra e permanecer à margem, seguir os próprios princípios e muito embora eles o levassem a servir, Sandor Clegane não compactuava. Ele vivia, apenas, e era, apenas.

A mácula em seu rosto pertencia a outrem, a mácula em sua espada era de si mesmo em nome de outrem, a mácula dos tonéis de vinho era sua, e toda sua em embriaguez. Nada mais havia, e nada mais havia no mundo a ser conhecido.

Até ela chegar.

A garota vivia em seu próprio mundo completamente oposto à realidade, onde não existiam manchas negras que tingissem o ouro da nobreza e o branco da pureza. Para ela, nada havia além de beleza e harmonia, a perfeição que buscava tão ardentemente que marcava seu rosto intocado pela vida, intocado por qualquer defeito. Ele não existia no mundo dela, apenas o tratamento que ela dispensava a ele, sempre tão polida, no entanto uma polidez dela, e somente dela.

A aura que a cercava era imaculada, a inocência fresca como a de uma criança que jamais conhecera a dor, não conhecia nenhuma das verdades do mundo e as temia, as declinava em sua educação irreprimível, como quem declina a uma taça de vinho para não se intoxicar. O que poderia intoxicar sua pequena alma etérea? Sabia, ele, que no fundo ela tremia. Tremeu a primeira vez que avistara seu rosto disforme. Tremia sempre que baixava o olhar a ela.

Parte de si regozijava por não pertencer à sua realidade; desejava pegá-la pelos cabelos e roçar a própria pele contra a dela perfeita, para que soubesse que era real e que o mundo não era a beleza hipócrita de cavalheiros em armaduras ornamentadas.

Parte de si a prezava e a reconhecia como a si mesmo, quando criança, antes de se encontrar com a dor, a mácula, os párias e as meretrizes, portando a inocência que uma criança deveria portar em sua alma. Ela era a parte morta e decomposta de seu coração.

E ele gostava de observá-la, como era única como uma rosa em uma redoma de vidro em meio à podridão; um passarinho em uma gaiola de ouro, ornamentando um jardim de espinhos e lodo. Ele a olhava. Ele a via.

Ela oscilava em fazer o mesmo.

* * *

_Enfeitiçaste-me, em sonhos, para a cama,_

_Cantaste-me para a loucura; beijaste-me para a insanidade._

_(Acho que te criei no interior de minha mente)_

Sonhara, sonhara, sonhara incessantemente. Sua mente lhe dera descanso de tudo o que acontecia além do quarto, de tudo o que acontecia dentro e fora de King's Landing e que recusava, recusava. Porém sua mente não cessou em um só momento. Sonhos da perfeição que almejava intensamente, seu pai vivo, sua família vivendo em harmonia com a corte, até mesmo Arya se portando como uma boa garota, como Sansa, obedecendo a Septa e não a envergonhando. Lady por vezes a visitava, tão dócil, tão bela, tão fiel. Como sentia sua falta. A rainha a convidava para comer bolinhos de limão e Joffrey era o príncipe mais gentil do mundo. Até mesmo o rei não estava mais constantemente ébrio, e era galante como nas histórias que seu pai lhe contava.

Tudo girava perfeitamente no mundo onírico em que era induzida, entre despertares de dor e punição, Maester Pycelle examinando-a, Joffrey, o Rei Joffrey, e não seu príncipe, tratando-a com asco e cuspindo-a em seu desprezo. Seu pai morto. Sua família perdida para ela. E não havia nada, nada na luz do dia. Sansa preferia viver na escuridão dos sonhos e na ilusão onde nada machucava, cortava, doía.

Somente os sonhos com ele.

Ela não entendia por que, por vezes, em meio aos deleites de sua mente entorpecida, a imagem manchada e assustadora dele aparecia, quando nem mesmo o novo rei lhe era assustador enquanto dormia. O Cão era. A lembrança do dia em que ele lhe guiara aos seus aposentos e lhe obrigara a olhar suas cicatrizes, lhe obrigara a saber sua história e conhecer sua dor. Lhe chamara de passarinho pela primeira vez. Agora todas as noites aquela palavra em sua voz áspera ecoava na mente, como se ele adentrasse seu quarto, deitasse em sua cama e se inclinasse sobre ela, cantando canções sem sentido em seu ouvido e obrigando-a a fazer coisas que não queria.

Afinal não era de sua vontade olhar para o seu rosto, tocá-lo e compreendê-lo, saber como ele era mais cavalheiro do que os que serviam a Joffrey, tomá-lo por alguém mais belo do que Sir Loras, em sua alma, e ter vontade de beijá-lo, sua boca com gosto de vinho e embriaguez. Embriagada estaria ela, se aceitasse o calor de seu consolo noturno, sua proteção e seu cuidado. Se compactuasse com o impulso febril de ser, de fato, um passarinho entre suas mãos calejadas e duras, carregada com zelo entre seus dentes que arranhariam sua pele com toda a delicadeza sem rasgá-la, mas que a tomariam por completo sem deixar nenhuma parte de seu corpo intocada.

Estava enfeitiçada. Os remédios que Maester Pycelle lhe dava lhe tiravam a razão completamente. Acordava de sobressalto e assustada sempre que o Cão lhe vinha e lhe despertava aquelas coisas indecorosas. Era uma ilusão. Era uma distração do verdadeiro espinho que ferroava sua alma.

Não poderia se tratar dele de verdade. Era um truque de sua mente, e era assustador.

* * *

_Estremeceis. Não posso tocar-vos._

_Ponho as minhas mãos por entre as chamas. Mas nada queima._

Se Sansa Stark era, para ele - para uma parte dele que crescia a cada dia desde que seu pai perdera a cabeça literalmente - a inocência de sua alma que fora queimada pelo fogo quando criança; a única pessoa cuja mácula era somente o medo de reconhecer a mácula do mundo, seu princípio era e seria sempre o de protegê-la. E o Cão poderia servir ao rei em tudo, menos no que ferisse aos seus princípios.

Portanto tão clara quanto a sua oposição em se tornar um cavalheiro era a sua oposição em tocar na garota para lhe infligir qualquer mal. Não poderia ele agir tal qual seu irmão, manchando de roxo uma pele tão perfeita e alva, fazendo brotar o sangue de seus lábios ou lágrimas em pérola de seus olhos puros por razão nenhuma. Não satisfaria desígnios sádicos sobre um ser inocente, nem mesmo os desígnios sádicos de um rei.

E ainda, por mais calejada que fosse sua alma, por mais ciente dos males do mundo que estivesse, por toda a sua vida, e por mais que houvesse ouvido gritos e visto sangue - despertados por si mesmo, muitas vezes - mais do que um bom número de homens poderia alegar ter visto e ouvido, os que provinham dela, pelas mãos dos ditos cavalheiros, doíam em sua alma. Aquela parte perdida que reencontrara nela. Doía reconhecer em sua voz o próprio grito e em seu pranto, o que carregava preso na garganta, e que nunca poderia soltar. Era o próprio passarinho dentro da jaula de seu coração que se agitava ao ver aquele ser, aos poucos, perder a inocência e ainda assim conseguir parecer tão cândida quanto lhe demandavam cobrir suas feridas e portar-se como uma dama ao lado do rei.

Sansa aprendia a ser forte pela força da verdade que se abatia sobre ela como um açoite, e Sandor ainda deveria aprender a lidar com a impotência que sentia quando o máximo que podia fazer por ela era o mínimo. Manter-se omisso queimava muito mais do que as chamas. Porém não poderia tocá-la, não, jamais poderia se colocar entre ela e o carrasco da vez, enfiar sua espada no coração do imundo que ousava fazer aquilo, enfiar a cabeça de Joffrey ao lado da cabeça de Eddard Stark. E aproveitar para enfiar a cabeça de Gregor junto com as outras. Era aquela falta de poder que marcara sua vida, e marcava muito mais forte e mais fundo do que as cicatrizes que carregava.

Ela ganhava mais uma marca na pele, ele cerrava o punho. Ela se ornamentava em vestidos e joias e sorria amável por mais que seu corpo doesse, ele virava copos e mais copos para que não sentisse nele mesmo a dor que ela ocultava.

Até o dia em que, intoxicado mais por ela do que pelo álcool, o Cão tomara o cavalheiro da vez pelo braço e expulsara-o do seu aposento sob olhares perplexos. Antes que sua lealdade fosse questionada, com todo o seu ódio reprimido em sua garganta, declarou:

"Hoje _eu_ darei a ela o que ela merece".

Não houve quem lhe dissesse não.

* * *

_Se eu pudesse esvair-me em sangue ou dormir!..._

_Se a minha boca conseguisse desposar uma tal ferida!_

Ela se sentia exaurida e sua alma já estava inerte há muito, sempre que o rei era tomado por seus ataques de fúria e mandava seus cavalheiros, oh, tão nobres e valorosos atacá-la. E eles obedeciam, obedeceriam sempre. O que lhe foi a gota d'água, o que jamais esperava, e o que sentiu quebrar seu ser aquele dia fora a fúria que ouvira na voz do Cão ao declarar que daria a ela o que merecia. Quando deu por si, estava frágil, exposta, totalmente à mercê dele em seu aposento, sem ninguém a testemunhar o que ele poderia fazer consigo, até que ponto poderia chegar.

Sansa tremeu. Não teve coragem o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos, em seu rosto deformado. Ela apenas recuou quando ele avançou em passos (incertos?) até ela. _O que estava acontecendo?_ Ela estava prestes a acreditar em seu valor, no fundo, já era certo e sem erro de que o que ele havia dito a ela aquele noite, a primeira vez em que a chamara de passarinho, era a verdade e de alguma forma sua presença lhe dava alguma segurança. Agora sua presença parecia lhe despir completamente, lhe expor e lhe humilhar, como a última mentira em que acreditara e que agora provava o quanto ela era imbecil.

"Mate-me" ouviu a própria voz dizer. Era a alma amedrontada que falava. "Mate-me, é isso o que eu mereço!"

No entanto não houve resposta. _O que estava acontecendo?_ Perguntou-se mais uma vez, e seus olhos marejados se ergueram para procurar a resposta. O ódio que estava na voz do Cão não estava em seus olhos. O brilho que animava suas orbes cinzentas era outro, e era algo que lembrava seus sonhos delirantes, de alguma maneira mais assustador do que a perspectiva de ser morta por ele. O choro estancou em sua garganta e ela engoliu-o em seco. Ele pareceu tomar conhecimento da agitação interna que acontecia nela, pois se aproveitou desse exato momento para, sem antecipações, avançar prendendo a mão em seus cabelos, fazendo seu pequeno corpo inclinar-se junto ao dele.

E Sansa chorou em seus lábios ásperos, de vinho e embriaguez.

Pois nada doía mais naquela alma já inerte e partida do que sentir algo além do desejo de morte. Aquelas mãos calejadas e duras acariciaram seu rosto e suas lágrimas ao perceber seus murmúrios queixosos, tal qual os sonhos, exatamente o que já conhecia em sonhos. E terrível, terrível. As mãos pequenas e macias tomaram as dele e as afastaram de si, a boca negou seus lábios e seu rosto se esquentou em afronta.

"Eu prefiro morrer", disse.

"Então morra em mim, passarinho".

* * *

_Ou os vossos licores me penetrassem, nesta cápsula de vidro, _

_trazendo-me a acalmia e o silêncio._

Ela o beijara de volta. Não havia palavras ou gestos que negassem aquilo. Ele então não hesitou mais. A salvaria, a tomaria em si, a levaria para longe. Sua inocência era dele e somente dele, e a ele pertencia e pertenceria para sempre. Seria o senhor de sua alma e a repararia, como ela já era a senhora da alma dele, a dele que não tinha mais salvação, mas se redimiria nela.

Puxou seu pequeno corpo para si de novo, ignorando a recusa de seus braços quando sua boca respondia inevitavelmente. Ele podia dizer que ninguém nunca a beijara daquela maneira, ou apertara seu corpo daquele jeito. Era uma sensação irresistível, a sensação que começara com o poder de expulsar a todos do aposento dela, e agora de poder invadir-lhe num território em que nem em seus sonhos etéreos alguém pisara - cavalheiros não faziam aquilo, não era belo e harmônico, não poderia ser perfeito. Colher o lírio de sua inocência era algo para somente um homem de verdade.

"Eu vou te levar para longe, passarinho... Só eu e você." Murmurou em seu ouvido ao abandonar a sua boca, perdendo e visão da mordida que ela deu no próprio lábio, mas sentindo nas reações de seu corpo que ela relutava em confiar nele - mas confiaria.

O Cão se ajoelhou perante ela, sem dar chances à sua recusa, invadiu suas roupas por baixo, sem resistir a tomar na boca o primeiro pedaço de pele que se revelou, o gosto tão imaginado e sonhado nas noites de sonhos silenciosos, o cheiro da pureza de sua pele, inebriante, envolvente. Ouviu-a gritar "Não", um grito que morreu quando seus lábios atingiram o ponto que lhe interessara, o ponto de seus pelos ralos e seus licores, a fonte que faria jorrar sua essência em sua boca. Ele apertou-a pela coxa e a amparou em seu ombro, a maciez tenra de sua carne pressionando-lhe o lado esquerdo do rosto.

Não houve protestos.

Sua língua invadia-lhe sentindo suas texturas e deslizando em saliva e prazer. Aquilo era algo que ele não fazia habitualmente, meretrizes não necessitavam daquilo e nem lhe despertavam aquela vontade, mas com a pequena a necessidade era dele. Encaixar a boca em seu centro, sentir sua respiração se agitar e saber que sua garganta reprimia gemidos até que suas reações se tornassem tão intensas que não havia mais como escondê-las, provocar aquilo em Sansa era valoroso. Sugá-la inteira era impagável. Sentar-se ao chão e conduzi-la a sentar-se sobre seu colo com facilidade, somente para ver seu rosto perfeito completamente rosado, sua boca vermelha, sentir suas pequenas mãos envolvendo-o sem pudores, inclusive seu rosto asqueroso; o que no mundo poderia valer aquilo?

Ele liberou o falo que latejava, contendo a vontade imediata de enfiar-lhe entre as pernas de uma vez. Fitou seus olhos intensamente, ao invés, e murmurou para certificar-se, "Virá comigo? Só eu e você, virá comigo? Morrerá e renascerá comigo?". Ela a princípio manejou a cabeça negativamente, antes da negativa se tornar afirmativa.

"Sim..."

Só então com a confiança conquistada ele deitou-a no chão e tomou-a a princípio com delicadeza, tentando selar seus lábios para que não gritasse, mas era inevitável. Sansa gritou por todo o tempo, por toda a noite em que esteve dentro dela, abrindo-lhe e conquistando-lhe e desvendando todos os mistérios que jazia em si. Gritava e prendia-se nele, em seus cabelos, em seus ombros, marcava suas costas, mas não demorou para que ele percebesse que aquilo não era um protesto.

Era o desejo de libertar-se saindo de seus pulmões e de todos os seus poros. Era o uivo de uma loba, e não mais o cantar suave de um passarinho.

A ele cabia o silêncio de contemplá-la.

* * *

_Querido, a noite inteira_

_Eu passei oscilando, morta, viva, morta, viva._

_Os lençóis opressivos como beijos de um devasso._

Sansa acordou gritando.

Quando percebeu o que fazia, tapou a própria boca. Não queria que adentrassem seu quarto correndo, não queria que Joffrey se zangasse com aquilo e ordenasse que a punissem de novo. E de novo. E de novo.

Então se lembrou do sonho. Há tempos não sonhava com ele, e definitivamente nunca havia sonhado com aquilo, não tão real, não tão vivo. Tanto que sentiu-se obrigada a descer a mão por entre as pernas, aquele lugar que sentira tão perfeitamente pela primeira vez, encharcado dele, completamente possuído por ele, aberto, exposto, preenchido. Porém, nada. Quis chorar. Quis gritar ainda mais. Era uma fúria inumana que a tomara quando caíra novamente na realidade, tão doentia, tão podre como jamais imaginara que pudesse ser.

O Cão era a única verdade, de repente, o Cão que ela sonhara, e como ela queria dormir para sempre.

Ele prometeu que a salvaria, que a levaria com ele, que morreriam e renasceriam juntos e ela sabia que isso significava muito mais do que o gozo em seus braços. Aquilo significava a real liberdade e o fim do sadismo daquele rei odioso, partir de King's Landing, recomeçar sem fantasmas a lhe assombrar. Talvez até reencontrar sua família. Talvez até poder viver tranquila novamente em Winterfell.

Porém a realidade caía em sua alma em silêncio, e todas as vontades despertas em sonho agonizavam, relutando em morrer novamente, relutando em partirem-se e permanecerem inertes, vivendo num limite inconstante, sem nunca saber quando apanharia, porém constantemente ciente do quanto tudo já estava perdido.

Tudo já estava perdido.

Tudo já estava perdido?

"Você estava gritando." Ouviu a afirmação pela voz áspera do Cão, e pensou que estava sendo torturada. Aquilo não podia ser um sonho dentro de um sonho. Estaria, definitivamente, louca? No entanto ela sentou-se na cama e viu-o de pé à sua frente, o olhar impassível, atrás de si a porta aberta. Entrara quando ela se perdia em pensamentos.

"Eu estava sonhando." Ela respondeu, e viu-o apenas torcer a boca levemente em confirmação e virar-se de costas para se retirar.

"Eu estava sonhando com a liberdade," completou imediatamente, "eu estava sonhando com você."

O Cão hesitou por segundos, e então virou-se novamente a ela. "E o que eu tenho a ver com a sua liberdade?" Questionou, porém já sabia a resposta perfeitamente.

Sonhara com ela a noite inteira, e sonhara que ela gritava e uivava como uma loba.

Gritava e uivava nos braços dele.

* * *

_O jorro de sangue é o jorro do amor,  
O sacrifício absoluto.  
Quer dizer: mais nenhum ídolo, só eu  
Eu e você._

Ele se lembraria para sempre do olhar dela. Havia medo, havia aquela pequena porção de passarinho assustado, ainda, com medo das ações, com medo das consequências. Sandor chegou a duvidar de sua determinação, imaginou se o ímpeto fosse somente momentâneo e se a coincidência fosse somente coincidência. Mas havia, também, somente para o bom entendedor que ele era, a satisfação de vê-lo fazendo aquilo, a maturidade de alguém que perdera o medo de encarar a verdade e fazer com ela o que ela fazia consigo. Reagir, enfim.

Eram felizes as duas observações, para ele. Era sinal de que, apesar de estar fazendo aquilo com ele, ela era capaz de manter uma certa inocência intacta. Seria sempre seu passarinho.

Durante todo o tempo se olharam nos olhos, pois não importava realmente aquele que se colocava entre eles fincado em sua espada, o sangue escorrendo e o corpo agonizando. Era um fraco, sem defesas próprias, e Sandor quase se sentia mal, como a um covarde, fazendo aquilo. Mas era um sacrifício entre tantos, uma mácula entre tantas, algo que não chegaria a manchar sua alma. Não seria, também, uma solução definitiva. A guerra não acabaria, pelo contrário, somente ferveria ainda mais, e a vida a partir dali seria a de um proscrito.

Mas ao menos um proscrito não possuía as mesmas impotências de um servo.

Ele girou o punho e a espada enfiou-se mais dolorosamente em suas entranhas, fazendo o menino rei cuspir ainda mais sangue, e aos poucos esvair-se em vida. Era errado, era certamente errado, o tipo de erro poderia vangloriar-se em silêncio para sempre com ela.

Quando abandonou o corpo no chão, ainda entre a vida e a morte, porém sem força alguma para optar pela primeira, Sansa correu para os seus braços e a despeito do vermelho que o envolvia, entrelaçou-se nele para que saíssem juntos dali.

Sentença de vida, sentença de morte, estava disposta a cumprir com ele, e ele regozijava-se com a confiança dela como jamais regozijara de outra coisa. Era a única alegria que sentira na vida, a única coisa que realmente lhe dava orgulho.

E morreria por ela, e não o contrário. Mil vezes se preciso.

Sua alma se redimiria na dela.


End file.
